


Spoiling Comfort

by MoonStar1220



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge is having another nightmare that wakes up Allura and Shiro.  They decide to comfort Pidge in the most sensual way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiling Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a whoops fic. I was just talking with my beta-reader @anonymouse_fiction about how I was toying with the idea of Shiro/Pidge/Allura and as I was writing fluff it developed into smut. It's been years since I wrote anything smutty with a male and female pairing and I've never wrote anything female/female(or female-bodied). So I would appreciate any feedback possible.

Pidge tossed and turned in their sleep. It was happening again. They were having the nightmare again. “Pidge? Pidge, darling, wake up.” Allura cooed trying to wake the human beside her. Her words had woken someone else though.

“Allura?” Shiro’s voice croaked out.

“Pidge is having that nightmare again.” 

Shiro sat up from the other side of Pidge. He was a rather heavy sleeper so often times he never woke up until Pidge was crying. Shiro watched as Allura hummed a tune and brushed Pidge’s hair back. They both of them knew what happened if they tried to wake Pidge up forcefully or tried to hold their thrashing still. It made the nightmare worse for Pidge and someone always got hurt. All he could do was hold Pidge’s hand.

Allura watched as Shiro restrained himself from hugging Pidge when they began to sob and speak out fragments of names. It always pained her to see her precious humans be so torn apart by memories and dreams, but she had her share too. The three of them knew loss and it’s effects. That was likely one of the factors why they had formed this relationship.

After a few tense moments Pidge finally jolted awake and took in the concerned expressions of their partners. A cry left their throat as tears fell. Not a second later did they feel two bodies press close to them and lips on their face and hair. Minutes passed until the only sound that left them was weak hiccups. They clutched the hands of their partners. Pidge forced themselves into a sitting position and attempted to wipe away the salty tracks the tears left. Shiro and Allura both sat up with Pidge giving a few back rubs with their free hands before Allura pulled away to get a warm wet rag for Pidge. Pidge could see Shiro was still worried. “I’m okay now.” Their voice was cracked and hoarse.

Shiro leaned in to kiss his partner despite their small protests of being snotty. He used his free hand to support Pidge’s head. He nibbled their lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Pidge whined in protest, but relaxed and opened their mouth. He was gentle and slow before pulling back. “I really want to spoil you right now.”

“Spoiling can wait until after they clean up and hydrate.” Allura scolded before she handed Pidge the warm cloth and a glass of water. Pidge grabbed the rag and scrubbed at their face for a few seconds before patting and enjoying the warmth until it dissipated. They then grabbed the glass and started to sip on the water. They watched as Shiro pulled Allura close and into a quick kiss. Allura giggled shortly before kissing back.

Pidge felt the last trace of tenseness that the nightmare had caused fade away at the sight of their boyfriend and girlfriend together. It made them extremely happy knowing they had such a supportive relationship. “Thank you, Shiro, Allura.” They both made knowing smiles as if the gratitude wasn’t needed. Maybe it wasn’t considering all of them had nights like these, but Pidge still felt like voicing their thanks.

Allura came over and placed her forehead against Pidge’s. “You feel better now?”

Pidge placed a hand on Allura’s cheek and stroked the Altaean marking there. “With the two of you taking care of me? Of course.” They met Allura in a kiss that quickly deepened. It wasn’t long until a small whimper escaped them. “Allu…” They managed during a small break for air before they started kissing again. Pidge whined as they were pulled away from Allura and into Shiro’s lap. They looked up and saw hungry eyes; the same hunger was in front of them too.

Shiro felt Pidge shiver in anticipation. He brought one of Pidge’s hands to his lips and kissed their fingertips. He knew Pidge’s fingertips were sensitive especially when he lightly bit or sucked on them which is exactly what he did. He felt Pidge shiver again before flinching and squeaking in surprise. Allura was giving them a footrub to relax them even more. Pidge gasped when Allura finished with their feet and moved to their inner thighs. Allura always loved marking the both of them. A display of possessiveness no one besides them would see out of her. Shiro released Pidge’s hands and move his to the hem of their shirt. He felt their breathing stutter not out of fear but knowing what was next. He gently cupped their breasts and massaged them. Pidge tried to choke back a whine, but failed. 

The sound caught Allura’s attention and after soaking in Pidge’s expression she moved to give Pidge a short although deep kiss. Allura sat between Pidge’s splayed legs her own legs on either side of her lovers so she could be close to them. She returned to kissing Pidge while her hands ghosted over their sides before massaging their hips. Pidge made a moan that Allura happily swallowed.

Pidge loved being between their partners like this. It was exhilarating. More than the battles they had. Just letting their partners pleasure them drove them to the edge of sanity and drove all memories of the nightmares away. Like nothing but the moment mattered. All the pleasure clouded their brain. They gasped, back arching with a spike of pleasure as they felt Shiro’s right hand rub their groin. “...Iro… Allu…” They panted and trembled in pleasure.

The two smiled at each other. Allura moved to kiss and mark Pidge’s neck. One of her hands replaced where Shiro’s once was. Pidge’s coos and hums echoed in her ears. Pidge always made such interesting sounds during these activities. Their noises changed once again when Shiro slipped his hand beneath their boxers and began to rub them.

“Ah… quiznaks….” Pidge breathed out their head falling back onto Shiro’s chest. 

“Language.” Shiro scolded lightly before kissing them. Deciding now was a good time Shiro started to vibrate his fingertips. A trick he discovered a while ago for whenever there was sex. 

Pidge groaned. “Fuck…” 

Allura giggled knowing what Shiro was doing. “That’s not any better.” She teased. Allura and Shiro felt Pidge squirm unable to help it. It wouldn’t be much longer. She felt a hand at the back of her head -Pidge’s hand- before she was pulled into a fervent and sloppy kiss. Pidge was close and they all knew it. Shiro shallowly inserted a few fingers and Pidge’s control slipped away. 

Pidge cried out as they orgasmed. After a few seconds they slumped back against Shiro and Allura placed a gentle kiss on their nose. Pidge smiled lazily. Shiro laid down curling his arm around Allura and pulling her close to them. Pidge turned to lay on their stomach then gave Shiro light kisses across his jaw. “I love you both.” They sighed reaching a hand out to brush through Allura’s lavender hair.

“We love you too.” Shiro and Allura said in unison. The three of them quickly fell back to sleep without nightmares for any of them for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun note: I personally think Pidge would use nicknames like Iro and Allu for them. Iro meaning "color" possibly as "You give my life color". Allu meaning "to braid or weave together" which Pidge feels like Allura does such like "You bring us together".


End file.
